1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for magnetically-assisted abrasive finishing and polishing of substrates; more particularly, to such systems employing magnetorheological (MR) polishing fluids; and most particularly, to a method and apparatus for measurement and control of the concentration of magnetic particles in a magnetorheological fluid.
2. Background of the Invention
Use of magnetically-stiffened magnetorheological fluids for abrasive finishing and polishing of substrates is well known. Such fluids, containing magnetically-soft abrasive particles dispersed in a liquid carrier, exhibit magnetically-induced thixotropic behavior in the presence of a magnetic field. The apparent viscosity of the fluid can be magnetically increased by many orders of magnitude, such that the consistency of the fluid changes from being nearly watery to being a very stiff paste. When such a paste is directed appropriately against a substrate surface to be shaped or polished, for example, an optical element, a very high level of finishing quality, accuracy, and control can be achieved.
In an exemplary MR polishing interface, a convex lens (also referred to herein as a “workpiece”) to be polished is installed at some fixed distance from a moving wall, so that the lens surface and the wall form a converging gap. Typically, the lens is mounted for rotation about an axis thereof. An electromagnet, placed below the moving wall, generates a non-uniform magnetic field in the vicinity of the gap. The magnetic field gradient is normal to the wall. The MR polishing fluid is delivered to the moving wall just above the electromagnet pole pieces to form a polishing ribbon. As the ribbon moves in the field, it acquires plastic Bingham properties and the top layer of the ribbon is saturated with abrasive due to levitation of non-magnetic abrasive particles in response to the magnetic field gradient. Thereafter, the ribbon, which is pressed against the wall by the magnetic field gradient, is dragged through the gap resulting in material removal from the lens in the lens contact zone. This area is designated as the “polishing spot” or “work zone”. The rate of material removal in the polishing spot can be controlled by controlling the strength of the magnetic field, the geometrical parameters of the interface, and the wall velocity.
The polishing process employs a computer program to determine a CNC machine schedule for varying the velocity (dwell time) and the position of the rotating workpiece through the polishing spot. Because of its conformability and subaperture nature, this polishing tool may finish complex surface shapes like aspheres having constantly changing local curvature.
A fundamental advantage of MRF over competing technologies is that the polishing tool does not wear, since the recirculating fluid is continuously monitored and maintained. Polishing debris and heat are continuously removed. The technique requires no dedicated tooling or special setup. Integral components of the MRF process are the MRF software, the CNC platform with programmable logic control, the MR fluid delivery and recirculating/conditioning system, and the magnetic unit with incorporated carrier surface. The carrier surface can be formed, for example, by the rim of a rotating wheel, by horizontal surface of a rotating disk, or by a continuous moving belt.
In a typical prior art magnetorheological finishing system, a carrier surface is formed on a vertically-oriented non-magnetic wheel having an axially-wide rim which is undercut symmetrically about a hub. Specially-shaped magnetic pole pieces, which are symmetrical about a vertical plane containing the axis of rotation of the wheel, are extended toward opposite sides of the wheel under the undercut rim to provide a magnetic work zone on the surface of the wheel, preferably at about the top-dead-center position. The carrier surface of the wheel may be flat, i.e., a cylindrical section, or it may be convex, i.e., a spherical equatorial section, or it may be concave. The convex shape can be particularly useful as it permits finishing of concave surfaces having a radius longer than the radius of the wheel.
Mounted above the work zone is a workpiece receiver, such as a chuck, for extending a workpiece to be finished into the work zone. The chuck is programmably manipulable in a plurality of modes of motion and is preferably controlled by a programmable controller or a computer.
Magnetorheological polishing fluid, having a predetermined concentration of non-magnetic abrasive particles and magnetic particles which are magnetically soft, is extruded in a non-magnetized state, typically from a shaping nozzle, as a ribbon onto the work surface of the wheel, which carries it into the work zone where it becomes magnetized to a pasty consistency. In the work zone, the pasty MR polishing fluid does abrasive work on the substrate. The exposure of the MR fluid to air causes some evaporation of carrier fluid and a consequent concentrating of the MR fluid. Exiting the work zone, the concentrated fluid becomes non-magnetized again and is scraped from the wheel work surface for replenishment and reuse.
Fluid delivery to, and recovery from, the wheel is managed by a closed fluid delivery system. Operation of the prior art MR finishing system requires use of a delivery system which comprises a delivery pump, a suction pump, a flow meter, a viscometer, a nozzle, pressure transducers, a pulse dampener, a magnetic valve, a chiller, and tubing. Cost of such a delivery system is significant and may constitute up to quarter of the total cost of the MR finishing system.
Recharging of the delivery system is a time-consuming process, requiring complete disassembling, cleaning of all components, re-assembly, and breaking in after charging with a fresh fluid, which lengthy procedure negatively affects productivity and flexibility of technology.
The delivery system must operate in a non-stop regime during the MR fluid's “life” in the machine. Continuous recirculation of abrasive MR fluid is required even in the intervening periods between polishing in order to avoid changes in MR fluid properties due to sedimentation of solids. Such continuous recirculation results in accelerated wear and tear of delivery system components and consumption of extra energy.
MR fluid flow rate instability (pulsations) in the delivery system due to any of several causes results in unstable removal rate and errors on the substrate surface.
To provide proper circulation of MR fluid and compatibility with different components of the delivery system, the fluid must have specific rheological/viscous properties and appropriate chemistry. This limits selection of fluid components and restricts fluid composition, for example, for greater solids concentration required for enhancement of the removal rate.
What is needed in the art is an improved, low cost, low maintenance and technologically flexible MR finishing system wherein the polishing operation does not require a prior art conventional MR fluid delivery system, and wherein an appropriate apparatus and method for direct measurement and dynamic control of the concentration of magnetic particles in the MR fluid is employed.
It is a principal object of the present invention to continuously monitor and control the concentration of magnetic particles in an MR fluid in an MR finishing system.